Without Interruption
by RequitedLove
Summary: Martin's parents show up after seven years, and a heartbroken Martin would like to take Louisa up on her offer to listen. If only the world would stop interrupting.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after episode 2-06. Parts in italics are from Doc Martin, Series 2, Episode 6 "The Family Way" - written by Dominic Minghella and Edana Minghella. Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.

**Without Interruption - Part 1**

**Martin and Portwenn**

It had been a lousy week for Martin. He was never actually thrilled about his situation in Portwenn, but it was never this exasperating.

It started last week when he was about to meet Louisa for a drink, to sort out what they really thought about each other. Just as he was going to leave the surgery, Tricia Soames had burst in. She had been ready to finally talk about her Obsessive–compulsive disorder. Martin did not want to make Tricia feel uncomfortable, so he didn't interrupt their meeting to call Louisa. He never got around to making that call, because his parents were coming the next morning.

Meanwhile, he had been getting more and more annoyed with Danny Steel showing up everywhere Louisa was, and as he drove his parents in from the train station, he ended up having to give Danny a ride!

Martin had a patient, Helen Pratt, die suddenly while in his care, followed by her husband blaming him for her death. Then Pratt, himself, needed emergency care. The man had been horribly angry both times, even harassing Joan.

Now, tests had shown Maureen Tacey was pregnant. At 50 years of age.

His parents' visit was proving to be disastrous. He hadn't seen them in seven years, and out of the blue his father demanded half of the worth of Joan's farm. Next, he belittled Martin's job as GP, calling it "playing at doctors."

All of this preoccupied Martin as he walked up to the school yard to deliver the news to Maureen. Along the way he was accosted by a jubilant Mark Mylow. Mark had gone ahead and asked Julie to marry him. Now he was spouting gibberish about how Martin should be more like his father, as his father probably never had a problem with the ladies.

Martin was now in a horrible mood as he approached Louisa.

_"Miss Glasson,"_ he said formally. _"I need to see a patient, Maureen Tacey."_

_"Hellooo, Martin," _Louisa answered sarcastically.

_"Yes, of course."_

_"She's preparing for the Talent Night later. I believe she's gone on a very long walk to calm her nerves. Your best bet is to catch her in the village hall tonight."_

There went Martin's plan. _"Right."_

_"But I won't tell her to expect you, because she might just wait for ages only to find that you don't show up."_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Martin, last week? We were supposed to meet, to talk."_

The moment Martin had tried to avoid, by being formal and brusque, had arrived. He decided to be uncharacteristically forthcoming.

_"Something cropped up. A patient. Your friend, Tricia Soames. And you were right. She was in a bad way."_

_"Oh. I see. Well, you still could have called."_

_"Yes," _he said, chastened.

As Martin walked away, Louisa was a little surprised, and pleased, that he had spoken about a patient of his with her. That was unprecedented. Was this a new, positive direction their relationship, or whatever it was trying to be, was going? She smiled, then felt badly about how she'd spoken to him. He was, after all, an excellent and dedicated doctor. That fact would continue to affect any plans they ever made, or tried to make.

Conversations with Louisa often left Martin feeling uncertain of what to say, and what to do. He knew from past experience that he tended to say the wrong things to people. He especially felt he'd said the wrong things to Louisa many times since they'd met, and she was one person he didn't want to get it wrong with.

Later, at the village hall, Martin discovered it was Roger who had fathered Maureen's baby. As he was absorbing this information, he ended up having to endure Danny declaring he was making a go of it with Louisa.

Come to think of it, if he were less civilized, there were several men Martin would have punched by now.


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place after episode 2-06. Parts in italics are from Doc Martin, Series 2, Episode 6 "The Family Way" - written by Dominic Minghella and Edana Minghella. Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.

[Special Disclaimer: I felt the whole speech by Martin's mother was not only important, but the basis of my story. I have left it in italics to give proper credit to the writers.]

**Without Interruption - Part 2  
Martin and his mother**

The next morning, Louisa awoke and soon thought about Martin. When he walked through the Talent Night the previous evening, she could see how tense he was, not to mention uncomfortable. Timing was another of their problems, besides being interrupted. If only she could convince him to talk to her. She decided to stop by the surgery.

Meanwhile, Martin's day had started off unremarkably. He worked through some routine appointments, and one referral for a possible case of melanoma. He intermittently thought of his parents.

He figured his father was off golfing, but he had neither seen nor heard his mother. So, when he spotted her in the kitchen, perusing the newspaper, without preparing himself he approached her. He closed the door between the surgery hallway and the kitchen, and hesitated.

Although she purposely ignored him, Martin steeled himself and confronted her.

"_Listen, Mum. I've just about had enough of this, uh, this silence. I want you to tell me what exactly it is you want with all of Joan's money. I know that Dad can be a bit... you know… but I'm not like him. You can talk to me_."

His mother actually laughed.

_"What?"_ he asked, a little confused.

_"You're not like him - you can say that again."_

_"What?"_

_"He's reached the top of his profession. He's charming, still a handsome man, even now. We were happy before you arrived, the perfect marriage. He was always touching me under the table in a restaurant, in the car. It was like electricity. Then you came along. I knew it was all over. He could never see me as a woman again. I was a mother, a deflated balloon. So I decided I would make things just as they were before, just him and me together. Put you in boarding school, sent you to spend the summers here with Joan. Somehow, you were always there between us. Always needy, always bullied, and teased, and wetting your bed. When I couldn't get his attention, it was always his money. Then we lost everything. Did he tell you that? Lost it on some bloody, fictitious golf development in the Algarve. Well, we only have the villa because he put it in my name for tax reasons. That's when I realized that's what our marriage had become, a marriage of tax conveniences."_

_"Oh, Mum…"_

He felt sorry for her. He was ready to be supportive of her, defend her against his careless father. Then, she shocked him.

_"I've met someone there, someone who looks at me and sees a woman. He's moving in there with me. That's why your father needs somewhere to live._

_"40 years. 40 years of clinging on to your father. 40 years of my life wasted."_

Yet again, Martin wanted to express sympathy.

_"Mum, I'm sorry,"_ he said, softly.

_"Because of you."_

It was like a door had been slammed in his face. Instant pain formed behind his eyes.

_"Excuse me,"_ he said, with as much dignity as he could muster.

Martin quietly left the kitchen, and walked through the sitting room. He paused at the front door, and heard Pauline's voice, but it seemed muffled. Then, ignoring Pauline, he opened the door and stepped out of the cottage.

He felt tears threatening, and numbness, in equal amounts. He kept hearing, _"...40 years of my life wasted... because of you"_ over and over.

And, to add embarrassment, himself saying, _"Mum, I'm sorry."_


	3. Chapter 3

**[Author's Note: I have quickly learned the power of a review to make you feel okay about your writing. I love thought-provoking questions, and when they happen to match one I asked myself while writing, even better! I am not alone thinking about characters I love.**

**I wanted to quickly put the chapters out that parallel the show, but I may slow down after that. My story veers from the original soon. Thank you for your patience! And thank you for reading, and reviewing, as members or guests.]**

This story takes place after episode 2-06. Parts in italics are from Doc Martin, Series 2, Episode 6 "The Family Way" - written by Dominic Minghella and Edana Minghella. Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.

**Without Interruption - Part 3  
Martin and himself**

As he closed the door to the surgery, Martin cleared his throat and swallowed. And suddenly, there was Louisa, being all sunny. He didn't dare utter his customary soft greeting of "Louisa" to her, in case a sob broke through.

"_Oh, Martin, um, I just want to say something about the other day. Just that, I'm sorry_."

_"Right,"_ he said, guardedly.

_"And I heard that, well, I believe that your parents are visiting, so you must have a lot on your plate at the moment."_

_"Yeah."_

_"There's nothing wrong, is there? With your parents, I mean?"_

_"No,"_ he answered quickly, but had the instant thought that yes, there was…

_"Because look, if you want someone to moan to or anything… I mean, God, I know what parents are like. They can…"_

Why… HOW does she have this effect on him?! He felt tears springing to his eyes and just had to get away from her.

_"Louisa, shut up!"_

Martin hurriedly walked away up the hill from the surgery. If he'd looked back, he would have seen Louisa looking not so much angry as flabbergasted. But tears were filling his eyes and he couldn't risk looking back, as they would, most likely, begin to fall.

Louisa watched him, thinking, 'What did I do now?' She couldn't help but wonder what she could possibly have said wrong. But she clearly remembered his eyes. She often looked Martin in the eyes, because they were usually directed unwaveringly at her. His had been moist as he sort of looked at her, and sort of pointedly didn't look at her. His down-turned mouth also made him look very sad.

She saw him disappear up the road, where it curved past the white farmhouse. He was most likely heading for the cliff walk. Guess he needed time alone. She decided she'd just have to let it be, for now.

It was a shock, Louisa arriving at that very moment, and it was too much trying to hide his feelings, so Martin got angry. His anger made him rude, and of course it had the desired effect. Louisa stood there, silent, leaving him free to march up to the harbour overlook and quiet his head.

His thoughts bombarded him. He knew he'd been a troublesome boy. He knew because of his father's belt, and the cupboard under the stairs. He grew up knowing that some children are just bad, that all of them needed discipline, and that he, himself, needed it most of all. When he finally figured that out, he disciplined himself. He dressed smartly, spoke only when necessary, and kept to a strict regimen of habits.

His Aunt accused him of wanting everyone to be as lonely and miserable as he was, and he'd insisted he was neither, but right now, overlooking the village, with the turquoise water, the platt, the winding streets and little cottages, he felt very lonely.

He glanced at the surgery and felt his heart constrict. When he looked left, and stared at the school, the tightness eased almost instantly. Louisa. He'd been so short with her, using anger to stop his painful tears. He realized he felt awful about that. She hadn't deserved that. Had he really told her to "shut up?"

What had she been saying when he went on the attack? If he wanted "someone to moan to…" He wasn't sure about that. No one had ever offered to hear about his life story, not that he'd ever tell it.

Seven years since he and his parents had last spoken. Seven years in which he rarely thought of them. He didn't spend time with many married couples, the best he could think of being Chris Parsons and his wife. Come to think of it, Chris must be a lucky bugger, because married couples never seemed so content with each other. His parents were very distant from each other. His mother was right. They'd shown no displays of affection, neither public nor private, while he was growing up. In public, most couples behaved chastely. So, really, Martin didn't have many examples to go by. Louisa's parents sounded selfish. Even his memories of Joan and Phil being loving were colored by that smarmy John's appearance.

He stopped the negative thoughts by looking at the school again, and then at the back of Louisa's cottage. He thought he saw movement there, and imagined her pottering around the rooms, her hair swinging tantalizingly behind her.

He decided he would try to speak with her later. He could pretend he was passing the school.


	4. Chapter 4

This story takes place after episode 2-06. Parts in italics are from Doc Martin, Series 2, Episode 6 "The Family Way" - written by Dominic Minghella and Edana Minghella. Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.

**Without Interruption - Part 4  
Martin and Danny**

Martin returned to the surgery, thinking about Louisa. Maybe he'd go by the school during lunch. He also thought about Joan and how the visit to her farm with his parents had all gone so wrong. As usual, work precluded his having any quality time to figure out what to do about either of these dilemmas. But he admitted to himself they both meant very much to him, and he decided he would try his utmost to resolve them to the best of his ability.

He didn't see or hear his mother, or father, so just saw patients as usual. He was dealing with an insolent teenager and her mole, when Pauline entered and said Miss Glasson was on the phone. Thinking about his plan to apologize, he decided to take her call privately and went to the kitchen.

At first, he was trying to arrange to call her back after the current patient, but when Louisa convinced him Danny indeed needed emergency care, Martin was off. He grabbed his medical kit and rushed out the door.

It was at least a 10-minute trip to Danny's mother's house, and Martin had a long think while driving. He knew he wanted to apologize and explain to Louisa about his behaviour. He thought of what he could say to smooth things over. Like, "It was not the best time for your visit this morning," and, "I would like to thank you for your offer."

However, as he parked the car and was climbing out, Louisa rushed towards him.

_"He's upstairs,"_ she said hurriedly.

Martin tried one of his practiced lines. _"Louisa, when you came to the house this morning, I'm afraid…"_

Louisa was more frantic than he'd noticed at first. She now spoke urgently.

_"Quickly! Come on!"_

Martin got down to business. Even though he stayed focused on the job at hand, he did notice Louisa's fear. He realized how much he would like to comfort her.

Louisa watched Martin work. This was the second time she saw him do terrifying things to aid a patient. But she also realized how very comforting his presence was. She felt strongly certain about his capabilities as a doctor, but she also found she had a lot of trust in him.

Martin assessed Danny's condition, and rigged a method to aid his breathing. After that adrenalin rush, he looked at Louisa. He started wondering about speaking with her, but then the ambulance arrived.

She certainly didn't seem to have any thoughts of him as she worried over the paramedics, watching as they transferred Danny to the ambulance. Martin had a fleeting thought of her fussing over him, if he ever needed looking after. He sighed.

Knowing now wasn't the time to try and smooth things over, if there ever would be such a time, he announced, _"I'll be off, then."_

_"Aren't you coming?"_

_"No, there's no need. They'll keep me informed."_

_"Well, shouldn't we just stay together?"_

Wait, was she really asking for him to accompany her? Of course, as was usual for them, they were interrupted. An EMT asked, _"You the wife, love?"_

_"Um, no. I-I'm..."_

Martin blurted out, _"There's a history."_

Now Louisa just felt embarrassed. _"What?!"_

Martin explained, _"According to Danny."_ Unfortunately, he still couldn't say the man's name without showing his dislike.

Her embarrassment made her angry and Louisa said coldly, _"Martin, YOU shut up!"_

Once again, not exactly knowing how that had all gone wrong, Martin deflated. Even though it pained him, he had been trying to be helpful, so she could ride along. He could only watch as she climbed into the ambulance, and then he did the same with his own car.

The ambulance soon disappeared, but Martin still sat in his car. Louisa was angry with him. Aunt Joan was angry with him. His parents were still staying at the cottage. He felt a strong urge to just drive away from Portwenn, without looking back. Instead, he started the car and returned to work.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is inspired by and follows on from the events in Doc Martin, Series 2, Episode 6 "The Family Way" - written by Dominic Minghella and Edana Minghella. Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.

**Without Interruption - Part 5  
Martin and the hospital**

Pauline had outdone herself rescheduling the patients. There were none when Martin got back to the surgery, and none expected for the afternoon. Because of the mood he was in, he let Pauline leave for the rest of the day.

As soon as she'd called out, "Bye, Doc!" and closed the door, his parents came down the stairs, and informed him they'd hired a taxi. He said goodbye to his mother. She walked out the door, and he got the feeling it was the last time he'd ever see her.

Martin had decided he did not want to see his father again. Honestly, even seven years would not be long enough. His father hinted at temporarily staying at the cottage, but Martin instantly said, "No." He told his father not to return to Portwenn. Martin would get the money his father wanted, and he told his father it was because Joan is his family.

His mood lifted somewhat now that he'd dealt with his parents and they were gone from Portwenn. He was filing his patient notes from earlier in the day, when Roger burst in and excitedly shared the ultrasound photo of the twins (twins!) he and Maureen were expecting. Before Roger left, he spoke sincerely to Martin. He said he'd bumped into Louisa at the hospital.

_"What you did for Danny sounds amazing,"_ he said.

Martin might automatically bristle at criticism, but it was to protect himself from showing his emotions. When praise came his way, he couldn't use the same defense. He started to protest, but Roger's look stopped him.

_"No, it was... hmm."_

_"Well done, mate,"_ said Roger.

_"Thank you,"_ said Martin.

After Roger had gone, Martin stared at the door. He thought about Louisa at the hospital. She'd ridden there in the ambulance with Danny. He really didn't want to see Danny, but he felt an urge he was unfamiliar with. Spontaneity. That's what he felt as he pictured himself offering Louisa a ride back to Portwenn. He left the surgery, climbed in his car, and headed for Truro.

Cornwall was truly a beautiful place. Martin never got tired of the patchwork landscape, occasionally dotted with huge windmills. They were actually quite striking in the right light.

The vista usually calmed him, except he was a little nervous now thinking of how to approach Louisa. He could say he was there for a PCT meeting, but he didn't think he would. It just wasn't in him to lie. He thought about Maureen, and also Danny, so he was glad to actually have reasons to be there.

At the hospital, after briefly seeing Maureen, he was waiting to talk to a surgeon about Danny, when he noticed Louisa down the hall.

"Louisa?" he said hopefully, his voice soft.

"Yes?" she said, responding to her name. "Martin." She was surprised to see him.

"Ah, yes. Danny," he said with a frown, as he remembered why she was there.

"Martin, thank you! You saved his life."

"Um. Yes." He looked at her and saw something he hadn't in a while. Her eyes were steady on his and her look sincere and grateful. He was confused, both about her reaction, and his own. But she was there for Danny. Again, confused. He actually touched his hand to his heart unconsciously. He felt longing, and it was unfamiliar to him.

He was about to take his leave when he remembered that she might need a way back to Portwenn.

"I was just finishing with a patient here before heading back. Do you need a ride?" he offered.

"I was just getting around to figuring that out. Yes, that would be great."

She was a little uncomfortable about it, remembering how he'd been at the surgery, and later when she was about to ride in the ambulance with Danny, but why not? The way he was looking at her…

"I need to follow up with the surgeon, but then... Here he is now. I'll be back shortly."

Martin walked over to a man in a white coat and appeared to be giving him his observations.

Louisa watched him. He always stood so straight, dressed impeccably, and he certainly looked in place here. He was very focused, and professional, but at one point he looked up and saw Louisa looking at him. She was pretty sure he lost his train of thought for a moment, because she heard him pause, say, "Um," and then clear his throat. She looked away in case it might be less distracting.

She had started that day offering Martin a way to vent about his parents, and, now she thought about it, Martin had tried to apologize to her later when he arrived to help Danny. What could have made him tell her to "shut up" the way he did? It was very unlike him. She had been talking about parents, a topic Martin never brought up. Maybe it had to do with them. Parents were stressful in the calmest of times, but staying over in the surgery probably made it worse. And from a few things Martin had said, she didn't imagine his parents as the best kind. She vaguely remembered hearing him once say his father would hit him with a table tennis bat, and his belt.

Louisa looked at Martin again. Unconsciously, she touched her hand to her heart.

Just then Martin shook hands with the surgeon, and then looked for her. He walked over and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said.

"I am in the staff parking lot. Let me get my keys." Martin walked over to the reception desk. Louisa watched as the nurse there seemed to begrudgingly hand over Martin's keys.

"She acted a bit put upon," said Louisa, when Martin returned. "Any problem there?"

"This hospital doesn't understand that a visiting doctor needs a parking space as much as one in-house."

Louisa decided not to pursue it.

Together they left the hospital. She saw Martin's Lexus right away. As they approached, Martin walked to the passenger side and opened the door for her. That was nice, thought Louisa.

She watched him walk around to the driver's side, hoping the long trip would not be unpleasant.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is inspired by and follows on from the events in Doc Martin, Series 2, Episode 6 "The Family Way" - written by Dominic Minghella and Edana Minghella. Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.

**Without Interruption - Part 6**

**Martin and Louisa**

Nearly ten minutes had passed since they'd left the parking lot, and neither of them had spoken. Martin seemed tense, but intent on driving. He just didn't know where to start with the things he wanted to say to Louisa.

Louisa was only just relaxing after the hours spent worrying about Danny. She was so amazed by Martin, but didn't know where to start with the things she wanted to say to him. She did, however, have one pressing need.

"Martin?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?" he answered a bit too quickly.

"In all the rush, I'm afraid I never got lunch. Do you think we could stop for food?"

Martin could not imagine where, but answered, "Yes."

A couple of minutes passed by, and Louisa saw a pub.

"How about there? They have specials advertised."

Martin wanted to comment that the specials were probably just food the pub would be throwing away by today anyway, but he thought about how often he'd put his foot in it lately, especially when it came to Louisa.

He pulled into the parking area. When he got out and walked around to the passenger side, Louisa had already opened the door and was climbing out. He closed the door for her. At least she didn't have to touch the car's exterior.

Martin opened and held the door as they walked into the pub. Louisa immediately remarked on how charming it was.

"I love how the tablecloth pattern has a bit of the wall color. And doesn't it smell delicious?" She smiled at him. Martin, unsure at first, couldn't find fault. He particularly liked how the bar was separated from the eating area. He was also happy there were very few people. He kept these observations to himself.

They sat at a table for two and had soon been waited on. Martin realized he also hadn't eaten since that morning. So many things had happened during this one day. He was his usual quiet self, thinking about Joan, and his parents, but mostly about Louisa, miraculously sitting across from him. That was definitely another nice thing about this pub.

Louisa had spent dinners growing up with primarily chatty people. She could tell Martin was content with the quiet, but she decided to not let this fortuitous opportunity slip by.

She said, "Martin. When you arrived at Danny's Mum's house, you started to tell me something."

"Forget it. Not important." Color rose slightly from his neck to his face.

"No. Please tell me, Martin. We are so often interrupted."

Martin sighed, and hesitated. It was true. If it wasn't a student, or an emergency, it was Bert, or a patient, or one of many interfering townsfolk.

"I, um, I wanted to tell you about this morning. I'm sorry about this morning. What I said."

Louisa was very surprised to hear the word "sorry" from Martin. It was her usual way, though, to draw more of a story from a student, so she couldn't help but try that technique here.

"Why did you say it?"

Martin's eyes wouldn't stay on hers. He stared a moment across the room, then looked back at her.

"I may have been reacting to something my mother said." He really didn't want to relive that painful conversation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Here she was again, wanting to know about him. It was so foreign to him.

Louisa watched him open and close his mouth, shake his head the slightest bit, and sigh. He set his silverware by his plate and laid his hands, palms down, on the table.

"Not really. No." He looked up at her. She was so beautiful. "I can't." He spoke so softly that Louisa found herself leaning towards him a little. Then she surprised herself and put her hand on his.

"It might make you feel better, if you tell someone."

Martin looked around the pub. It was so quiet and comfortable. Neither of their phones had rung. For once the Portwenn gossip mill might be turning in their favor. Danny's emergency, the afternoon appointments rescheduled, had maybe made everyone decide to wait until tomorrow.

Meanwhile, her hand felt soft and warm on his. He turned his hand palm up and gently took hold of hers.

"My mother didn't speak to me from the time I met them at the train station until this morning, when I insisted she tell me what was wrong. I wish I hadn't."

Louisa squeezed his hand lightly, but reassuringly.

"She said she is breaking up with my father, because she's met someone. She told me she's been unhappy in her marriage since I was born." Martin sighed.

"She blamed me."

Louisa grasped his hand tighter as she couldn't help the instant angry reaction she had to his words.

"That's outrageous!" She realized that might have been said a bit loudly, so she spoke more quietly. "Martin, surely you don't agree with her. That was mean of her to say. She can't have meant it."

Martin turned very sad eyes to hers, and she realized that he did believe his mother.

"Martin?"

"I wasn't an easy child. I misbehaved, spoke at the dinner table, got my clothes dirty playing in the garden… She reminded me how needy I was, and how I was always being bullied and teased. I know it's true, because they left me to cry alone in my room, and when I got a little older I was paddled and locked in the cupboard under the stairs. I was always the last to leave boarding school, and the first back, and I went straight to Joan's at term end for the summer break."

Louisa's heart broke as she listened to this man, this man she had such confusing feelings for, tell this horrible story of his childhood.

"Martin." She held his hand and tugged it a little for emphasis. "Listen to me. What you are describing is two people who did not want to have a child, didn't care for the one they had, and mistreated the one they had. They were unhappy with each other, Martin, and they took it out on you."

Martin abruptly took his hand from Louisa's. He had suddenly realized what he'd been telling her. Louisa, of all people. She would see him as weak now, not confident and without baggage, as was Danny Steel. His face felt warm, and he decided he needed to hide his embarrassment. He excused himself and walked around the far side of the bar area. He had a choice then of the lavatory, or stepping outside. He chose the latter.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is inspired by and follows on from the events in Doc Martin, Series 2, Episode 6 "The Family Way" - written by Dominic Minghella and Edana Minghella. Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.

**Without Interruption - Part 7**

**Martin and jealousy **

[Martin abruptly took his hand from Louisa's. He had suddenly realized what he'd been telling her. Louisa, of all people. She would see him as weak now, not confident and without baggage, as was Danny Steel. His face felt warm, and he decided he needed to hide his embarrassment. He excused himself and walked around the far side of the bar area. He had a choice then of the lavatory, or stepping outside. He chose the latter.]

Louisa had noticed Martin go out the door. She knew he needed time alone, but here and now probably wasn't the place for that to happen. She caught the pub owner's eye and settled their bill.

"Everything okay with your meals?" The owner seemed a little concerned. Louisa thought of a way to keep their privacy.

"No, it's not that. He's a doctor, you see. Bad day."

"Ah, caring for the care-giver. A noble occupation. Why, if I had _you_ to cheer me up…" As Louisa tilted her head at him, he trailed off to stop that inappropriate line of comment. "Um, he's a lucky man."

Louisa smiled and walked around the bar. She looked out the window and saw Martin standing across the parking area. Around him the farmland countryside was darkening, the evening shadows losing their definition as clouds built to the west. She decided to visit the lavatory before going to him.

Martin was at sea with his thoughts. Why had he told all that to Louisa? She was with Danny. She'd probably have a laugh later sharing the story of little Marty being bullied and being too weak to stand up for himself.

Actually, he didn't think she would laugh. She was a very good teacher, and he thought she'd make a lovely mother one day, too. But he didn't want any of it repeated. Especially how bad he'd been and how he'd ruined his parents' marriage. He would have to beg her to keep quiet.

He had only just heard her footfall, when she said, "Martin?" She could see him straighten his shoulders and could tell he'd inhaled and exhaled a big breath.

He didn't turn to her as he quietly said, "Yes."

"I'm sorry if I said anything wrong." She wasn't sure that was the right place to begin, but she needed to know where his head might be at. If he really needed to be alone, she might as well be home.

He swiftly turned to her and sincerely said, "No, Louisa. Don't think that. You've been very… kind."

Louisa felt disappointment, as she could tell the mood had changed from the moment at the table. How could she get it back? She stepped closer to him.

"What is it, then? We were talking." She realized she wanted to touch him so badly. It was part of comforting someone, after all. She reached for his hand, but he moved his away when he felt her touch.

"Martin?" She continued to be soft spoken, as that had worked inside. He was looking away again, and really seemed to be struggling with something.

"Louisa, you're with Danny. I'd rather you didn't share anything we've talked about."

Okay, some insight.

"First of all, I'm not with Danny. I mean, we've been getting together a lot, yes. Good to spend time with an old friend, and, well, if I'm honest, I think he would like us to be together. But second, of course I won't tell him. You and I have been trying to get together, to talk, for some time. And now this thing with your mother has hurt you, and I would never treat that lightly."

Martin was quite heartened to hear her say she and Danny were not together. He looked back at her, and she tried once again to connect with him. This time, he allowed her to take his hand.

"You were telling me what it was like for you as a young boy. You were normal, Martin. Talking at dinner? Getting dirty from playing outside? Normal. I'll tell you what's not normal. Hitting a child for those things. Locking a child in a cupboard? That's abusive. I am so sorry those things happened to you.

"I hope our kids have the freedom to laugh and chatter and get dirty... Families are apart from each other much of the day, and the dinner table is when they come back together and can share the funny, the interesting, and even the bad things that happened to them during the day."

Of course, Martin had nearly stopped hearing Louisa beyond when she said, 'our kids.' She was apparently just talking in general, he supposed. He looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Louisa."

Meanwhile, Louisa realized she'd said, 'our kids,' and she hoped the slight warmth of her face did not show in the fading light.

The light really was fading fast now. The wind was also picking up. They both knew they couldn't remain standing in the parking lot much longer.

"I've settled the bill," said Louisa.

"Um," said Martin. "Sorry." He reached for his wallet, but she indicated 'stop' with her hand.

"You can get the next one," she said, cheerfully. And a bit hopefully.

They were both quiet now, but Louisa helped to avoid awkwardness by saying, "Well, guess we should be pressing on."

Martin said, "Do you mind?' He pointed at the inn. "Just need a minute."

Louisa went back inside, as well, and Martin went into the lavatory.

As she waited by the door, there was a sudden small banging sound, accompanied by the sound of glass breaking.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is inspired by and follows on from the events in Doc Martin, Series 2, Episode 6 "The Family Way" - written by Dominic Minghella and Edana Minghella. Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.

**Without Interruption - Part 8**

**Martin and happiness**

Louisa looked over to the window at the end of the dining area and saw the blinds being jostled by wind. It was apparently a lamp that had tumbled after being hit by the blinds, just missing the couch.

The pub owner headed over there, and he closed the window. Martin returned just as the owner offered, "Bloke just came in and said a strong storm front was headed this way. He popped in to avoid it. Guess I'd advise you staying around for a bit."

He walked away and came back by them with a broom and pan.

Martin frowned, not sure what to think yet.

"Is that okay, Louisa?"

"I don't need to rush home for anything, if that's what you mean. Do you?"

"No. No, best to be safe."

Louisa led them to a table in the empty dining area. Outside items clattered as thunder could now be heard. Louisa shivered almost imperceptibly.

Martin, always more attuned to her than he even consciously realized, asked, "Anything wrong? Are you cold?"

"No, Martin. It's silly, really. I should be completely used to thunderstorms after living nearly my whole life out here. But some storms are stronger, and I guess I haven't gotten over my initial fear of them. Used to be alone a lot, after my mum left us. You know, with no one to run to when I was scared. Don't you sometimes miss when your mum would cuddle you to make you feel safe?"

As soon as she'd said the words, Louisa knew it was the wrong thing to say to Martin. For just a moment his face contorted into a pained expression before he looked away, straightened his shoulders, and cleared his throat.

But she didn't let him speak. She put her hand on his arm immediately and said, "Oh, Martin, I'm so sorry. What a stupid thing to say after what you've told me."

She subconsciously rubbed her hand up and down his arm, leaning closer to do so.

"She never did, did she? Comfort you?"

His eyes were once again as sad as could be as he answered, "No. Not that I remember. Only Joan ever, really."

Louisa really couldn't stand it anymore. She rose to go to him, but, at the same time, there was a clap of thunder. Along with the flash, it sounded as though the lightning had hit the pub. She ended up lunging from her seat towards Martin. As surprised as he was, Martin's reflexes were quick and he literally caught her. Within moments, Louisa went from comforting him to being comforted by him.

There was another loud clap, and now he could feel her tremble in his arms. Martin gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Should pass soon," he murmured, his lips lightly brushing her temple.

Louisa normally liked Martin's voice, but hearing it soft and close, it sounded beautiful. She breathed in and then realized where she was. On Martin's lap. She lifted her head from his chest and there was another thunderclap. This one sounded like the storm might be moving away, so although she had tensed, she now relaxed somewhat.

She didn't trust herself to look at Martin, and turned slightly to stand. Martin stopped her by taking her hand in his.

"Are you okay, Louisa?" he asked, with infinite kindness.

Now she was embarrassed.

"Yes, Martin. I'm sorry. For that."

"No. Quite alright."

She stood, but he didn't let go of her hand.

She tried to sound a bit brighter. "Just a storm... you know?"

Louisa looked at Martin. It had been a confusing couple of weeks for her. From Danny being around and pressuring her, for, she now realized, that was what he was doing, to Martin's reactions from jealousy, both his anger and sadness. She was so encouraged by his opening up to her today.

Martin looked at Louisa and decided that talking with her had given him hope, as well as made the tightness around his heart ease. He wanted her. He needed her. And he knew he had to make whatever effort necessary to make her his.

Martin stood, and he led Louisa to the end of the room. It was very dark from clouds, he noted, but the couch was faced so they wouldn't have to look at the storm. He maneuvered her onto the couch, and then sat close to her.

He was trying not to think about it all too much. As soon as the idea to put his arm around her came to mind, he did it. She leaned into him comfortably, and he felt he was possibly doing the right thing for the first time in a long time.

"Louisa, I'm sorry for the way I've been lately."

"It's okay, Martin. I know why now." She turned more towards him. "And I do believe we've sorted out what we really think about each other. Don't you?"

Once again, Martin did not take long to think. "Yes," he said, then leaned in and kissed her.

The End

[Thank you for reading and reviewing my first story, ever, and for offering encouragement. I've continued to edit as I added chapters, but even though it's finished, if you have word or phrase suggestions, please let me know. And, also, sorry if you could tell I'm an American writer of this British show. I also hope you don't mind that I tried not to be.]


End file.
